In gemstone identification and diamond quality grading and analysis, observation and evaluation from a top view normal to the top surface of gemstone or diamond provides relevant evidence and information pertaining to clarity and cut as certified in reports by international standards laboratories including GIA (Gemological Institute of America Inc.), IGI (International Gemological Institute), Gem-A (The Gemological Association of Great Britain), NGTC (National Gemstone Testing Center, China) and the like.
From a customer standpoint, parameters such as for a diamond, a flashing brightness often utilizing termed such as “brilliance” (the total amount of light that is reflected by a diamond) or “fire” (the dispersion of light into different colours of light), which are typically observed or admired from a top surface as well as from the top table of a diamond, may be utilised.
It is important parameters of gemstones or diamonds, such as those indicative of the quality, grade, cut, origin, be associated with a gemstone or diamond, for both commercial and security purposes.
Within the market, there exist several manners in which a gemstone or diamond may be marked, including for example the Forevermark™, which is mark or inscription on a gemstone or diamond.
However, when observing a gemstone or diamond marked as such utilizing a conventional microscope or loupe and under normal room light condition, such marks affect the brilliance or fire of a diamond